JP-2012-085445A describes a motor as a rotating electric machine, and the motor includes a rotor.
The rotor has a rotation shaft, a rotator core, a magnet, a covering portion, and a magnet cover. The rotator core has a cylindrical shape and is made of a magnetic material to define a magnetic path. The rotator core is fixed to the rotation shaft. The magnet has cuboid shape and creates magnetic flux. The magnet is fixed to an outer periphery of the rotator core. The covering portion is made of a non-magnetic material and has an annular shape to cover an end face of the magnet and an end face of the rotator core, which are perpendicular to a rotation axis. The magnet cover is made of a non-magnetic material and has a cylindrical shape to cover the outer periphery of the magnet and the outer periphery of the rotator core having the magnet thereon.
The magnet fixed to the rotator core is covered by the covering portion and the magnet cover. Thus, by employing such a structure, when the magnet is chipped off, pieces of the magnet are restricted from scattering outside from the rotor.
However, an edge of the axial end of the magnet cover and a surface of the covering portion just abut with each other, so a gap may be generated between the magnet cover and the covering portion. If the gap arises, it is difficult to restrict the pieces of the magnet from scattering.